


Surprise!

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, omega!minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: Minami came all the way to Russia to give Yuri important news.





	

Minami watched his mate out on the ice, biting his lip a little. He was pure grace, and his training clothes were driving him crazy. He squirmed where he sat, hormones driving him crazy. He slipped his hand under his puffy jacket, palm running over his slightly rounded belly. He wasn’t showing much, in fact the coat hid his bump rather well. He smiled a bit, unsure if Yuri had noticed his presence yet.

 

The blonde on the ice was rapidly becoming irritated as he practiced his short program. The moves all felt foreign to him and he couldn't quite figure out what to do to fix it. It was by chance that he looked up and saw the flash of red and blonde. A faint smile took over his features and the omega smiled softly, pulling his hand from his shirt.

 

Minami stood and went down to the gate of the rink. Yuri skated over and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. He took his sweeter scent in an made an odd face. Minami smiled, waiting to see if he’d get it. 

 

“Think you could escape for the day?” the older asked, his voice low so others wouldn’t hear him.  
Yuri thought a moment, then nodded. Minami grinned and picked up his blade guards, handing them to him as he stepped off the ice. Yuri put them on then led the smaller back into the changing rooms. He smiled and began changing. Minami watched, blushing, as hormones flooded his body when his alpha revealed his skin. Yuri took notice of the older staring, but, he said nothing of it.

 

“Ready to go home?” Yuri asked tossing his bag over his shoulder. 

 

Minami nodded vigorously, he was a bit tired from his flight. Not to mention he also wanted to get somewhere private to tell Yuri about their baby. That was if he hadn’t noticed the change in his scent.

 

Yuri led the way . He lived close enough to the rink that they could walk. His hand gripping the omega’s tightly. Minami was smiling happily, just excited to feel like he was home again. Even Japan didn't’ feel like home when he was away from his mate. Even with how often they talked on the phone, or video chatted over skype. 

 

Soon enough they were in front of Yuri’s apartment, being greeted by Yuri’s cat as he opened the door. Minami smiled at the familiar clutter of his mate’s home. WHen the door shut Yuri stripped off his leopard print coat. Minami followed suit, taking off the puffy coat, then a sweatshirt he’d stolen from Yuri a while ago. This left him in a pink t-shirt that read “Keep calm I’m going to have a baby.” Yuri wasn’t looking at him to notice the shirt immediately, but, that was okay.

 

“You hungry?” the younger blonde asked as he headed toward the kitchen. 

 

“A little,” Minami answered, following, hoping he’d be able stomach what even his mate made for him.

 

“I have to bake them, but, I have some frozen piroshki grandpa made for me.” Yuri explained as he turned on the oven and pulled out the food. 

 

“Okay,” Minami said with a smile as he looked around, happy it hadn’t changed much since his last visit. He smiled and leaned against the counter, his hand moving to rest against his bump without him thinking about it.

 

Yuri turned with a smile, his eyes roving over him. At first he didn’t take in the words, but, on the second pass over his lovers body he froze. The words causing his brain to short circut. His eyes widened as it clicked, that was why his scent was different, sweeter than before. He’d never smelt a pregnant omega before.

 

“Y-y-your….” he started but trailed off.

 

“I’m pregnant.” he said with a nervous grin, while Yuri’s brain continues to short it out.

 

“A baby.” the alpha said in a far away tone.

 

“Mhmm,” the older hummed out, taking both of his mates hands and placing them against his belly. Yuri felt over the small swell of his bump .

 

“We made a baby,” Minmi said softly, putting his hands over Yuri’s. Yuri leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. The smaller smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning into him. Yuri pulled away, grinning. He was happy to find out they were going to be parents. Of course a million questions overwhelmed him. Like where would they raise the child, russia or japan. He pushed the thoughts aside for now, he could think about them later. Right now he wanted to focus on the excitement. He smiled more, kneeling in front of his mate and pressing a kiss to the swell of his belly, causing his mate to blush.Yuri stood with a smile, looking his mate over again. Holy hell he needed a picture of him like this.

 

“Stay right there.” he said, stepping away to get his phone from his coat pocket. He turned the camera on as he came back to the kitchen and snapped a picture of his mate. He looked at it and grinned, setting it as his lock screen. He grinned and moved to his mates side, then stepped behind him, wrapping an arm around him. He rested his hand on his belly and held out his phone, snapping a picture of them. This one went up on his instagram, with a caption that said “I’m going to be a papa.” 

 

Minami giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” he said with a little giggle, “You should probably put the food in the oven now.”

 

Yuri released him, putting the food in the oven and setting a timer before taking Minami to sit on his couch so he could run his hands over the omegas belly some more. He knelt in front of him, spreading his legs so he fit between them, bringing another blush to the japanese man’s face. This time he pushed the pink shirt up and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his omega’s belly. “I love you, he said, resting his head against the gentle swell of his love’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rlv.zcache.com/cute_maternity_shirt_keep_calm_im_having_a_baby-rc2c5f3771bf54b1d8399e16e0bb4ffb9_jyr5v_324.jpg
> 
> So that's the shirt
> 
> and then if you wish to talk to me  
> http://katsudonskater.tumblr.com/  
> Is one of my tumblrs  
> yes its an rp blog  
> no I don't care if you talk to me there so long as your nice


End file.
